Imperial Saint
The Imperial Saints are the men and the women who have given their lives to the glory of the Emperor. Some are very minor, only revered in a single city or town, while some may be found wherever Imperial rule extends. Large or small, saints form the human face of the Adeptus Ministorum, giving worshippers something to relate to and aspire toward. Saints are also often associated with certain aspects and particular causes, such as star travel or guilt. Some saints are even specialised, watching out of those that work with ill-tempered Grox for example. This means, regardless of the situation, there is always a saint that watch over the faithful and over those to whom the faithful offer a prayer of protection. The truly devout take no chances and festoon themselves with the symbols and tokens of many saints. Saints also have a prominent place in Imperial culture beyond their religious connotations, Their names can be found on everything from worlds and stellar craft to streets and children. Often something that is akin to a saint's cause bears their name, such as a warship called The Saint Drusus ''(of which there are one hundred and thirteen so named to date), so it might embody some of the fierceness of its namesake. Taking all of this into account, saints form and importent part of a citizen's life, as prolific and ever-present as the Cult of the Emperor itself. Notable Imperials Saints '''Drusus the Warrior '- Without a doubt the greatest of all the saints within the Calixis Sector, Drusus stands at the right hand of the Emperor in the hearts and minds of most Calixian citizenry. From early childhood, millions are taught the tales of the great general Drusus and his relentless armies. They learn of how he brought the light of the Emperor back to the sector and swept away the vile masses of xenos who had taken root. It is because of his efforts that the Calixis Sector exists today. The Ministorum makes sure that no one forgets his deeds and, wherever temples and shrines to the Emperor are raised, so too are statues of this saint. Likewise, few saints can boast a cult as large or powerful as Drusus and none can deny the influence that the cult has over all Calixian affairs. Though a mighty and cunning warlord, Drusus is best remembered and revered as an honest and courageous warrior. It is this purity of faith in the Emperor and the Imperium that soldiers will pray before heading into battle. To invoke the name of Drusus us to ask for the righteous might of the Emperor to guide your hand. On some worlds entire regiments of Guardsmen are dedicated to saint's name, such as the 23rd Drusus Dragoons of Clove, who spend their days in prayer to the saint when are not battling the enemies of the Imperium. Many combat training facilities have a likeness of the saint above their entrance and cadets are required to ask Drusus for his blessing before they enter. The greatest shrine to Drusus can be found within the Cathedral of Illumination on Scintilla, This is also the headquarters of his cult, where his followers gather from across the sector to discuss cult business. It is also the place where prospective cultists are brought to pledge their devotion to the saint, often in mass blessings many thousand strong, Within the cult Drusus us second only to the Emperor and comes even before the leaders of the Ecclesiarchy. Of equal importance to the grand shrine on Scintilla is Maccabeus Quintus, sight of the near death of Drusus during the Angevin Crusade. Then there is Sentinel, an obscure shrine world, located in the Drusus Marches. Exactly why the world is holy to the saint is unclear; thousands make the pilgrimage there, often to die in the shadow of Drusus' monument. It is also important to the cult, and any who would rise to the higher ranks within it must travel to the world ask the saint's blessing. Due to the dangers involved, reaching the world and returning safely is usually considered as "proof" of the saint's favour. Category:I Category:Adeptus Ministorum Category:Imperium